<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quality time by TinyBookDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802126">Quality time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBookDragon/pseuds/TinyBookDragon'>TinyBookDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft touch sides prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Janus is pinning a little, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Some Humor, Spending Time Together, fingers running through hair, gentle touch, may be read as platonic but in this case it could be a strech, the other sides are just briefly mentioned at the very beginning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBookDragon/pseuds/TinyBookDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Come to think of it, it wasn't that surprising that Logan and Janus ended up enjoying each other's company. This time, though, Janus got himself in a slight predicament, ending up with his head in Logan's lap during one of their reading session.</p>
<p>From the prompt: loceit with a hand running through hair.</p>
<p>-<br/>All the stories in this series were based on prompts I asked for on my tumblr, @little-introwert, where you can also find them. This is me posting them here as well, they were not stolen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Loceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft touch sides prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quality time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes they both needed some quiet company. Properly quiet company. Sure, Virgil was reserved, but he wasn’t entirely <em>quiet</em>. He was used to blasting music through his headphones; more often than not it was loud enough to be heard by the person next to him, and there was no denying that it had the potential to get annoying really quickly - one: because everybody was worried about Virgil’s hearing, and two: there was just something about hearing second-hand headphones music that was just this one bit more irritating than someone blasting it full-volume on speakers. Another thing was that he was a fidgety person, and fidgeting, as completely acceptable as it is, can create a lot of small noises that are amplified by silence.</p>
<p>Roman could be silent when he got swept into his creative process, but he was excitable. He wasn’t aware that he could produce all kinds of excited sounds, sighs, little exclamations. And with the excitement came loud typing or writing which was a definite “please, stop”.</p>
<p>When there was noise around Patton didn’t need to add to it, but he didn’t like silence in the way the others did. They suspected that it reminded him of times when his thoughts would torment him. As much as they wished he wouldn’t try and bury them and just talk them out, there was nothing they could force him to do.</p>
<p>Remus was out of the question.</p>
<p>So really, Janus and Logan shouldn’t have been so surprised when they realised that they started to spend more and more time in each other’s company. They liked reading together, getting engrossed in a book and not acknowledging the other person sitting in the room.</p>
<p>The fact that they weren’t alone had something pleasant to it, unobtrusive but noticeable enough for them to start seeking it out subconsciously, leaving their rooms to read on the neutral ground of the common room more often, in the evenings when everyone else was busy somewhere else.</p>
<p>They had days where they were both on opposite ends of the couch, they had days when they ended up sitting a bit closer than that. Not always intentionally, but Deceit was too proud to make a fuss when his movement didn’t end up as planned. All he ever did went according to plan, thank you very much.</p>
<p>That’s why he was now with his head in Logan’s lap, book held uncomfortably high to hide his blushing face, straining to keep his muscles from tensing.</p>
<p>Logan was supposed to sit a bit further away.</p>
<p>And he was <em>not </em>supposed to just let him do that, lay in that position, that is. Aside from a quick glance with a raised brow (which Janus didn’t notice because of his book-shield) he made no comment about it. And it was driving Janus crazy.</p>
<p>If he had protested, Janus could have just moved without any struggle, but since it was him that did this to himself, it would be even more embarrassing to move after a minute of being like that.</p>
<p>So it was either die of embarrassment because he didn’t plan on that and <em>oh my god why wasn’t Logan protesting</em>, or it was dying of embarrassment when the other had more access to see his face and lose the remains of his calm façade.</p>
<p>Nope, he would rather stay put.</p>
<p>After a few more minutes of pretending to read and trying to calm his internal storm of thoughts, Janus came to the conclusion that maybe it wasn’t so bad. He was comfortable. He wasn’t unwelcome. There was no drama about it.</p>
<p>Maybe it wasn’t that big of a deal as he made it seem.</p>
<p>As he started to relax, he lowered his book and went back to reading it properly. It was one of those times where just a few lines got him sucked in, a very nice thing considering that this time he chose a mystery thriller - and without the plot and style that was able to do such a thing, well, let’s say that he didn’t consider most thrillers to be worth the time. But this one? This one was trying to do what others failed at, and as for now, it was doing it extremely well, so Janus couldn’t help himself but try to solve the mystery alongside the characters.</p>
<p>It was nice he could do that with Logan in the room with him. Most probably the only side in company of whom he’d let his guard down like that.</p>
<p>At first, he didn’t notice. It took him a few seconds to realise what it was that was pulling his attention from the book, and when it hit him he tensed up instantly.</p>
<p>There were fingers on his head, lightly threading through his hair. The movement was almost absentminded, which was proven to be an accurate description when Janus looked up to see that Logan’s attention was still completely captured by his own book. Was he even aware of what he was doing? He must have been, seeing how the gentle touch stopped as soon as Logan felt the other tense up. He moved the book to the side to meet eyes with Janus.</p>
<p>“Did I overstep boundaries?” he asked and Janus wanted the ground to swallow him because he almost blurted out that <em>no, please, keep going. </em>You know, like a fool.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” he answered instead, forcing his eyes to go back to the text, feigning nonchalance as well as he could, trying for his best ‘I don’t care’ tone when he added: “I don’t mind."</p>
<p>He wasn’t going to look up again and check the reaction to his words, but when a few seconds passed and he started to feel the same warm hand in his hair, he smiled. He let himself enjoy the contact, let that electric feeling go though his spine as the other worked through some small knots that must have formed under his hat.</p>
<p>Somewhere in the back of his head he wondered why there was no hat on his head but it was such a small part of his mind that he didn’t pay it any attention.</p>
<p>And as he allowed himself to get sucked into the book once again, a gentle hand in his hair, soft thighs under his head and the overall warm feeling of being close to somebody without any expectations or underlying suspicion that seemed to follow him almost everywhere…</p>
<p>Well, if Logan caught him with a blep on his face some amount of time later and couldn’t help to chuckle under his breath, Janus was never to find out.</p>
<p>It was really nice when they were spending time together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>If you have in mind something that involves touch and would like me to attempt to write it, just leave the ask in the comments here or you can ask on tumblr! The "rules" are basically: no sexual stuff, platonic and romantic are fine, and no romantic RemRom (familiar RemRom is also fine).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>